thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rheneas
'Rheneas '''is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear and was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Persona Rheneas has been called a "gallant old engine" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, courageous, and long-time friend of Skarloey. He is a tough, committed worker despite his age and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed engine, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Livery Rheneas is painted vermilion with gold and black lining. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 12 - Centenary of the Skarloey Railway (does not speak)'' *Season 14 - Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry (cameo) and Duncan's Dive. *Season 18 - The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Down the Bridge, Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine (does not speak), The Old Warrior (cameo), High and Mighty, Oldies But Goldies, and Diesel Domination (cameo) *Season 2 - Coach Brakes, Sea Stories, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, The Loch Ness Monster, Paul and Rusty, and The Importance of Being Neville *Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers (cameo), Don't Be Late! (does not speak), and Luke and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Banker Banter and Harold and the Climbers * Season 5 - Thumper and the Avalanche, Creepy Cutting, and Smoke Signals * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (cameo) ''and Christmas Cheer Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan, Sir Handel and the Coal Mines (''does not speak), Scottish Engines, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes, Rheneas' Risky Ride, The Lost Breakdown Train (cameo), and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery, and The "Ghost" Warrior * Railway Show Engines - Vinnie's Vicious Deed Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love, Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Luke's Lucky Find, Old Engine, New Changes, and Duke Does it Again * Season 2 - Arthur's New Route and Clean vs. Dirty (cameo) Gallery GallantOldEngine54.png RustyandtheBoulder17.png FaultyWhistles13.png TheOldBridge1.png SkarloeyStormsThrough47.png RheneasandtheDinosaur16.png MissingTrucks10.png SkarloeyStormsThrough47.png RheneasinTheGreatDiscovery.png PushMe,PullYou11.png BlueMountainMystery93.png Don'tBotherVictor!31.png RheneasinKingoftheRailway.png Luke'sNewFriend61.png RheneasinSeason18.png HenryGetsTheExpress53.png|Rheneas with Skarloey TheGreatRace482.png|Rheneas with Peter Sam JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Rheneas with Paxton, Rusty, Peter Sam, and Luke Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines